


Sacrée équipe qu'ils forment là !

by malurette



Series: L'armée c't' une grande famille [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Beer, Coffee, Crack, Dogs, Drabble Collection, Football | Soccer, Gen, Gossip, Humor, Military, Mustang's crew, Paperwork, Soldiers, Tea, i swear i'll update this someday, tiny miniskirts!
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil de drabbles & mini-fics sur l'équipe Mustang ; en théorie plutôt dans le genre marrant ?<br/>1ère vignette : Roy et Havoc ; Feu et fumée. 2ème: Roy, l'équipe de la paperasse ; solution expéditive. 3ème: Roy, de la paperasse sans solution cette fois. 4ème: Roy, une autre application. 5ème: Fuery et le reste de l'équipe Mustang, plus Armstrong ; dégâts inattendus. 6ème : Une mini-jupe ! 7ème : Une histoire de placard... 8ème : La réputation et la réalité. 9ème : C'est la fête ! 10ème : Des préoccupations de mecs. 11ème : Des mecs ultra. 12ème : Farman, Breda et Fury ; Plein les bottes. 13ème : Parler d'amour... <i>wait, what?</i> 14ème : Roy, Entre ce qu'on dit et ce qu'on fait. 15ème : Partage des corvées. 16ème : L'heure de la pause. 17ème : Breda et sa trouille des chiens. 18ème : Un peu de foot' !!<br/>19 à 21èmes : Où il se passe des trucs louches entre Havoc et Fuery.<br/>22ème : Du protocole à suivre quand vos supérieurs fraternisent.<br/>23ème : Si on les envoie en manœuvres jointes avec Briggs...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Havoc & Roy - Pas de feu sans fumée

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Une fine équipe de bras cassés](https://archiveofourown.org/works/371996) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 
  * Inspired by [Toutous de l'Armée](https://archiveofourown.org/works/688495) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Pour appâter les poulettes..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Pas de feu sans fumée  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, plutôt 1er anime  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Jean Havoc/des filles, Roy Mustang  
>  **Genre :** un peu losesque  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "prince charmant" pour Lilou_Black, Nuits Drabbles chez AnnaOz (1er mai '07)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 120

Non, Havoc, la vie n’est pas un conte de fées. À tout prendre, ça serait même plutôt un compte d’effet. Essaie de réveiller une beauté endormie en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres ? oh oui, ça marchera. Ça marchera si bien qu’elle bondira dès qu’il se penchera sur elle, avant même qu’il ne l’embrasse. Parfois même en criant au feu !

C’est que l’atmosphère se réchauffe, bébé ?  
Non, juste l’effet « parfum fumée ».

Mais à partir du moment où l’on parle de feu, même juste une fois, magiquement, les donzelles ne l’oublient plus, et il ne se passe pas longtemps avant qu’elles s’intéressent plutôt à celui qui l’allume.


	2. Roy & l'équipe - Solution expéditive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "On n'va pas se laisser emmerder par cette paperasse !"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Solution expéditive  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages :** Roy Mustang et son équipe  
>  **Genre :** humour  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "poubelle" pour Lilou_Black, Nuits Drabbles chez AnnaOz (1er mai '07)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

L’avantage à avoir un Alchimiste du Feu au bureau, c’est qu’on n’a jamais besoin de vider la poubelle, avec lui. L’inconvénient… c’est que mettre le feu au contenu de la corbeille à papiers pour se débarrasser de tout ce que ledit Alchimiste du Feu juge inutile est vraiment à la limite de déclencher un plan anti-incendie.

Fury ôte ses lunettes et se frotte les yeux, pleurnichant après la fumée qui pique. Farman tousse avec ostentation. Breda lorgne la sortie même pas de secours et évalue les chances de s’en sortir si ça jamais dégénère. Black Hayate gémit.  
Finalement, Havoc ôte sa cigarette – pas même allumée - du coin de sa bouche pour protester :   
"Colonel, ça fume trop."

Un ange passe sur le crépitement des flammes dans la poubelle en fer-blanc réglementaire.

"Vous êtes gonflé de dire ça, Sous-lieutenant.  
\- Mais il a raison, souligne Hawkeye. On vous la videra, votre corbeille, mais par pitié, Sir, laissez ces papiers tranquilles."

Mustang pondère cela deux minutes. Tranquilles ? tiens donc. Bon, s’il peut tordre cette phrase pour n’avoir plus à toucher un formulaire du tout, très bien, il se rangera à l’avis de sa troupe.


	3. Roy ; Cinq nuances de blanc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le travail de bureau c'est lourd quand on est un homme d'action !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Cinq nuances de blanc  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, plutôt 1er anime  
>  **Personnages :** Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye  
>  **Genre :** gen/humour  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème :** 1#o1, « cinq nuances de blanc » pour 52_saveurs ;  
>  peut se poursuivre par « nouveau chaque matin »  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

Quand Riza débarque de bon matin en prenant à peine le temps de s’annoncer et pose brutalement sur son bureau une énième pile de papiers à remplir, Roy ne peut s’empêcher de blêmir. Il commence à prendre en horreur tout ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin à une feuille de papier vierge.

Au fond de sa poche, il sent ses gants, il peut en imaginer la blancheur immaculée rien qu’à palper le tissu. Il suffirait de trois fois rien, simplement se frotter les mains, un tic nerveux avant de s’attaquer à la paperasse pour que, comble de malchance, une petite étincelle y mette le feu ! oh, non, quelle gaffe !  
Et hop, il ne resterait plus sur son bureau qu’une jolie pile de cendre claire et neigeuse…

Mais de l’autre côté du bureau, Riza s’assied à sa place, pose son pistolet sur la table en faisant claquer le métal contre le bois, et s’attèle à sa propre pile avec diligence.  
S’il faisait ça, regrette Roy, il ne serait pas long avant qu’il ne se retrouve sous une dalle de marbre blanc…


	4. Roy, Riza ; De quoi faire nombre d’avions en papier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Du travail de bureau, encore et encore et encore et _encore_...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** De quoi faire nombre d’avions en papier  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist   
> **Personnages :** Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye  
>  **Genre :** gen/humour  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Notes :** à situer peut-être plutôt dans l’univers du 1er anime, mais référence un peu aussi le 2ème roman ;  
>  peut se relier à « cinq nuances de blanc » (volet précédent)  
>  **Thème :** 1#21, « nouveau chaque matin » pour 52_saveurs  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 175

Paperasse, paperasse, paperasse. Saleté de boulot administratif. Roy était un homme d’action, pas un gratte-papier dans l’âme !  
Chaque fois qu’il se débarrassait d’une pile de documents – rapports divers tous plus inutiles les uns que les autres, si on lui avait demandé son avis - cette chère Riza lui en trouvait une autre.

Jour après jour, les papiers à remplir fleurissaient comme par magie sur son bureau. À croire que la surface de bois patiné était encore vivante sous son vernis et transmutait d’elle-même toujours plus de feuilles de papier.

Il avait l’impression de remplir toujours les mêmes, et pourtant, à chaque fois, il y avait toujours une subtile différence : ça, Riza s’était empressée de le lui montrer, quand il avait protesté.  
Le pire du pire, c’était ce nouveau modèle soi-disant officiel pas encore tout à fait au point pour les comptes-rendus de mission : chaque jour ou presque, en arrivant au bureau, il en trouvait une nouvelle version à peine modifiée sur le coin de son sous-main, attendant d’être évaluée…


	5. Fury, Armstrong ; Pauvres, pauvres petits appareils…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "De la puissance d’une étincelle et de la résistance d’une radio…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Pauvres, pauvres petits appareils…  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages :** Cain Fury, Alex Louis Armstrong, et le reste de l’équipe Mustang  
>  **Genre :** gen/humour  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème :** 1#45, « la possession d’appareils si fragiles » pour 52_saveurs  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 500

Sur le bureau gisait un poste de radio à demi désassemblé, la moitié de ses bitoniots internes étalés tout autour de sa carcasse soigneusement éventrée. Fury reposa ses outils et poussa un soupir fatigué. Diagnostic : court-circuit sévère. Une fois de plus, il se retrouvait à devoir vérifier l’un après l’autre tous les composants, cherchant ceux qui étaient définitivement fichus, tout ce qu’il aurait à remplacer, évaluer le nombre de câblages à refaire ensuite…

C’était à peine croyable que du matériel qu’il entretenait pourtant soigneusement tombe si souvent en panne. À première vue du moins. Mais ajoutez dans l’équation un certain Alex Louis Armstrong, Alchimiste aux Bras Puissants et Fils de Famille Professionnel, et tout devenait beaucoup plus clair.

« À ton avis, il peut la réparer combien de fois encore avant de péter les plombs ? demanda Havoc à Breda.  
\- On ferait mieux de les remplacer au fur et à mesure… ça irait plus vite.  
\- L’armée n’a pas les moyens de renouveler les stocks de radios tous les mois, rappela Hawkeye.  
\- Je maintiens que vu la quantité de composants consommée et le temps passé dessus, les investissements se valent, » soutint Farman.

Fury restait obstinément silencieux, tentant de se concentrer sur son travail sans craquer.

« Et à coup d’alchimie, ça n’irait pas plus vite, non plus ? s’enquit Havoc.  
\- Non, malheureusement. Si l’alchimiste ignore comment se monte une radio et comment ça fonctionne, ça n’ira pas tout seul. »

Certains dans l’assistance avaient encore en mémoire le résultat de la seule tentative de ce genre, jamais renouvelée depuis, heureusement pour les nerfs des techniciens.  
(S’il avait été présent, le jeune FullMetal se serait vanté de pouvoir le faire parfaitement et en deux secondes montre (d’argent) en main. Seulement voilà, il n’était pas là…)

« Bonjour tout le monde ! lança un Armstrong en ouvrant la porte à la volée. Comment allez-vous tous par cette magnifique journée ?  
\- Calmement, jusqu’à il y a une minute, » marmonna Breda à part lui.

Hawkeye et Farman répondirent aussi poliment qu’il est indiqué par le règlement. Havoc laissa faire, jouant distraitement avec sa cigarette éteinte. Fury continuait à tripatouiller ses lampes radio et ses transistors.

Pour la première fois depuis un long moment, il éleva la voix, timidement, presque suppliant : « Major, s’il vous plaît, est-ce que vous pourriez limiter vos étincelles ?  
\- Mais les étincelles sont un art ancestral de la famille Armstrong ! Il faut des années pour en acquérir la maîtrise, transmise de génération en génération. Admirez comme elles brillent ! »

C’était perdu d’avance. Le pauvre Fury laissa échapper un faible gémissement et se remit à trier ses fils électriques. Pendant qu’Armstrong, emporté par son propre discours, se lançait dans une démonstration de muscles et une apologie des techniques secrètes de sa famille, le malheureux technicien se permit une réflexion amère :

« S’il n’était pas mon supérieur, il y a longtemps que je l’aurais dénoncé pour vandalisme sur matériel propriété de l’armée… »

…Eh oui, qui aurait cru que de si petites étincelles pouvaient causer tant de dégâts sur un poste de radio ?


	6. Exprès pour vous !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ce qui lui fera le plus plaisir...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Exprès pour vous !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnages :** Roy Mustang et son équipe  
>  **Genre :** humour  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d'Arakawa-Squeenix-Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème :** « mini-jupe » pour 31_jours (12 avril '08, v.2)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

Le Colonel est de retour après une longue absence. Pour fêter cela, ses subordonnés ont préparé un cadeau spécial.  
Le paquet qu'ils lui tendent est mou. Le papier se froisse tout de suite sous ses doigts quand il le prend. Ça n'a pas l'air très solide. Et comme ils l'encouragent à l'ouvrir tout de suite, autant s'exécuter avant de le déchirer par accident.  
C'est bleu. Du tissu. Ça n'est pas un nouvel uniforme, quand même ?

…Si. D'une certaine manière. _C'est_ un nouvel uniforme…

« Une _mini-jupe_ ?  
\- Vous n'êtes toujours pas Généralissime et 'faut croire que vous ne le serez jamais, alors on s'est dit que ça vous consolerait d'en avoir au moins une à vous. »

Derrière ses collègues masculins, Riza Hawkeye rougit d'embarras. Visiblement, elle n'était pas dans le secret. Elle essaie de dissimuler sa gêne sous l'indignation, mais avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de protester, Havoc continue de faire sa réclame auprès de Mustang :

« Vous pouvez l'essayer tout de suite si vous voulez, elle est à vos mesures ! »

Riza hausse un sourcil : « _Vos_ mesures ? », a-t-elle bien compris à qui ils s'adressaient ?

« Ben, oui. Exprès pour le Colonel. Comme ça il pourra juger au mieux si le modèle lui convient. Hein Chef ? »


	7. Le placard du 2ème étage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et encore une folle rumeur !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Le placard du deuxième étage  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages :** Équipe Mustang  
>  **Genre :** crack  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** Équipe Mustang, « la dernière rumeur du QG »  
>  pour Laitue sur kyrielle_100"> (mars ‘10)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 150

\- Vous savez ce qu’on raconte ?

\- Pitié, pas encore une histoire de fantôme !

\- Oh non, cette fois c’est à propos de gens bien vivants.

\- Et comment !

\- Attendez, vous êtes sûrs ? parce que si finalement c’était des fantômes, ça serait…

\- Ohlala, encore pire !

\- Le placard du deuxième étage est « hanté ».

\- Mais pas hanté par des fantômes. Quelqu’un s’en sert pour…

\- Vous voyez, on a entendu des bruits bizarres de l’intérieur mais même avec la clé, impossible de l’ouvrir pour vérifier.

\- Et les bruits se taisent quand on touche à la porte, mais reprennent si on s’éloigne.

\- Et on n’est aperçu qu’en fait il y a un verrou à l’intérieur…

\- Mais _personne_ ne sait _qui_ utilise le placard.

\- Il est parfois fermé et on y entend des bruits mais personne n’a jamais vu entrer ou sortir qui que ce soit de là.

\- C’est très mystérieux !

\- C’est complètement absurde, oui !


	8. Des bons et des mauvais côtés

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mais pour les gens qui le connaissent il n'a rien d'une légende.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Des bons et des mauvais côtés  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, plutôt 1er anime  
>  **Personnages :** l’équipe Mustang  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Sqare Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** "Eh ben s’ils veulent la place, les gars, je leur la laisse !" (sic) d’après Soleil Ambrien  
> pour la case n°19 d’un bingo d’écriture, laquelle cachait « Breda et/ou Farman » (été ‘10)   
> **Notes :** et ce furent plutôt Breda et Havoc, finalement  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 150

Chaque fois qu’ils croisent une autre équipe et qu’ils comparent leur affiliation, les autres les envient :  
« Z’avez de la chance d’être sous les ordres directs du Colonel Mustang. Un héros, une légende vivante... »  
Mais Breda et Havoc ont eu des années maintenant pour découvrir les facettes humaines de la légende. Heureux les ignorants !  
« Ouais. C’est que vous ne l’avez jamais vu bosser... ou plus exactement, refuser créativement de bosser. »

Ils ne sont surtout pas censés médire de leur officier commandant, et encore moins en public, bien sûr, mais ça ne les empêche pas de ruminer. Et de râler quand ils se retrouvent en privé.  
« Vous savez quoi ? quand j’y pense, j’ai bien envie de demander ma mutation ou carrément démissionner...  
\- Allons, y’a quand même des bons côtés !  
\- Sauf que les lister me déprime encore plus. »


	9. toute l'équipe - On le fête quand même !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "92 bouteilles de bière..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** On ne sait plus ce qu’on fête mais on le fête quand même !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages :** équipe Mustang  
>  **Genre :** gen/humour  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** « Me fais pas chier parce que t’as vu l’épisode 92 !" »  
> d’après Drakys sur un >Arbre à Drabbles (spécial FMA Fest! Don’t Forget 3.Oct.’11)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- 92 bouteilles de bière sur une étagère…

Ce petit refrain répété déjà huit fois, pour certains c’était juste le début d’un grand moment d’éclate, pour d’autres c’était peut-être déjà un peu lassant… et pour d’autre c’était carrément neuf fois de trop.

Pourquoi les fêtes de l’équipe étaient si tristement prévisibles ?

\- Ils comptent vraiment nous passer la chansonnette en entier ?  
\- Aucun risque : s’ils continuent à effectivement vider une bouteille entre chaque couplet, ils n’iront pas très loin.  
\- Mais avant de s’arrêter ils auront d’abord du mal à compter.  
\- Pire…  
\- Et puis d’ici là ils pourront toujours passer aux chansons paillardes !


	10. Havoc & Breda - Préoccupations de mecs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ils ne pensent vraiment qu'à ça !"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Ces préoccupations de mecs...  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages :** équipe Mustang (particulièrement Havoc et Breda)  
>  **Genre :** un peu cracké  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
>  **Prompt :** « Oh, pardon : ça m’étonnerait que toi, tu saches de quoi [je parle]. »  
> d’après Sakoni sur un Arbre à Drabbles (spécial FMA Fest! Don’t Forget 3.Oct.’11)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Ça m’étonnerait que toi tu saches de quoi tu parles, en fait. Sérieusement. Tu t’entends pas raconter tes conneries ?  
\- Dis donc, je sais ce qui m’est arrivé, quand même.  
\- Sauf que tu donnes l’air que c’est pas arrivé du tout.  
\- Tu dis ça parce que t’es jaloux.  
\- Moi ? Mon vieux cette fois c’est sûr, tu prends tes désirs pour la réalité.

\- Ils se disputent sur quoi, là ?  
\- Vous ne le croirez pas.  
\- Havoc dit s’être dégotté une copine et Breda la traite de poupée gonflable ?  
\- He non. Ils comparent leurs impressions sur le prototype pour notre prochain modèle de fusil d’assaut.


	11. Havoc, Farman, Breda - Ultra!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mais s'il leur reste assez de souffle pour se plaindre c'est qu'ils ne se donnent pas suffisamment à fond !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Nous sommes des mecs ultra !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages :** Jean Havoc, Watteau Farman, Heymans Breda  
>  **Genre :** de gen à crack  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** « J’adore faire de l’exercice... ! »  
> d’après PresKunange sur un Arbre à Drabbles (spécial FMA Fest! Don’t Forget 3.Oct.’11)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- J’adore faire de l’exercice, surtout par moins quarante degrés et dans la boue. Quoique sous un soleil de plomb ça a son charme aussi. Le mec plus ultra c’est avec des demeurés qui n’arrêtent pas de se plaindre.

Havoc ronchonnait et pestait. Breda faillit lui faire remarquer qu’il devait faire environ zéro degrés ; plus bas la boue aurait gelé, mais s’abstint.

Farman ne réfléchit pas si loin :

\- On dit nec.  
\- De quoi ?  
\- Pas _mec_. Nec. _Nec_ plus ultra.

Et cette fois Breda enchaîna :

\- Avec un N comme nouille.  
\- Mais on s’en tape !  
\- Alors en attendant, le mec ultra, économise ta salive.


	12. Breda, Farman, Fuery - Plein les bottes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patauger dans les tranchées.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Plein les bottes  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnages :** Heymans Breda ; mention de Cain Fury et Watteau Farman  
>  **Genre :** en guerre  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** « Et ça tombe bien, car des talents, il en a plein. »  
> d’après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (spécial FMA Fest! Don’t Forget 3.Oct.’11)  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : après le tome 16  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Il en a plein les bottes, dans tous les sens du terme, de patauger dans ces tranchées boueuses ! Foutu climat humide de l’ouest et ses pluies. Des pluies d’eau, hein, en plus de la pluie d’obus.   
Breda ne sait pas s’il a tiré un plus mauvais numéro que d’aller cramer au soleil au sud ou se geler les miches au nord, mais ce qui est sûr, c’est qu’en être réduit à hésiter entre les champignons et la mitraille comme pire truc qui soit, c’est que devient grave.

Ça leur fera des anecdotes cyniques à échanger quand ils se reverront...


	13. équipe + guests - Sujet si vaste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ceux qui en parlent le plus qui...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Sujet si vaste…  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnages :** équipe Mustang étendue  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Je crois pas qu’il en ait parlé… » »  
> d’après Koklico> sur un Arbre à Drabbles> (o7-13 décembre ‘11)  
>  **Continuité :** post série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Parler d’amour, en voilà un sujet passionnant ?  
Comptez sur Armstrong pour lancer le sujet à chaque réunion informelle…  
Farman vous fera un exposé sur la littérature courtoise depuis les origines du pays et ses contreparties chez les voisins.  
Breda le fera taire.  
Riza remerciera parce qu’on n’est pas censé mélanger vie personnelle et professionnelle – Roy regardera ailleurs.  
Rebecca se plaint de ne pas trouver, si fort qu’elle fait fuir les potentialités.  
Fury préfère passer son tour.  
Denny se lamente sur son sort.  
Et c’est Havoc autrefois intarissable qui fermera la discussion : _Oh non moi j’en parle plus ça porte malheur !_


	14. Roy & l'équipe - Ce qu'on dit et ce qu'on fait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le colonel Mustang et la prise de responsabilité.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Ce qu’on dit et ce qu’on fait  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages :** Roy Mustang et son équipe  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thèmes :** « responsabilité » + « vocabulaire » pour mf_100_mots   
> \+ racine pour un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys> (11 au 17 juillet ’12)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Un observateur non averti pourrait facilement croire que le mot « responsabilité » ne fait pas partie du vocabulaire du Colonel Roy Mustang. Au premier abord, ce type néglige ses devoirs administratifs, laisse tout le travail physique à ses subalternes, et court les filles aux mœurs légères.  
(Il plaide coupable sur l’administratif, rappelle que son grade l’autorise à superviser sans participer, et ne vous dira rien des filles.)

Mais sous les apparences, non seulement il gère son équipe, mais il a décidé de réformer le pays entier. Ce n’est pas parce que vous ne le voyez rien faire qu’il ne fait rien.


	15. équipe - Juste et équitable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où l'équipe Mustang se voit répartir des tâches ménagères.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Juste et équitable… ouais ?  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages :** l’équipe Mustang  
>  **Genre :** humour  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « elle avait empoigné son colis de plusieurs kilos, l’avait foudroyé du regard et était partie comme une furie. »  
> d’après Opelleam sur un Arbre à Drabbles (11 au 17 juillet ’12)  
>  **Notes :** non, je crois pas que le ménage de leur bureau et de ses parties voisines à la caserne s’organise comme ça, mais, Rule of Funny!  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Parties communes : Fury. Sanitaires : Havoc. Couloir : Farman. Bien. La répartition du ménage est juste et équitable, maintenant exécution.

Le Colonel s’apprêta à claquer dans ses mains pour ponctuer ses ordres mais se ravisa à la dernière seconde.  
\- Attendez. _Et_ , rangeage de mon bureau : Breda. Cette fois c’est bon, allez-y.

Matériel de ménage en main, ils se mirent à la tâche.

\- Il abuse, glissa Breda à Fury en esquivant un coup de balai. Sa paperasse, il devrait la faire lui-même.  
\- Il abuse _complètement_ , se plaignit Havoc à Farman. Pourquoi les autres corvées tournent mais les chiottes sont toujours pour moi ?


	16. équipe - L'heure du thé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Des goûts et des couleurs, comme on dit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** _Tea time_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages :** Watteau Farman, Jean Havoc, Cain Fury, Heymans breda  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thèmes :** « nuages » + contrainte accessoire « relations non romantiques » pour 31_jours > (o3 octobre '14)  
>  **Prompt :** FMA Day!  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Farman prend son thé avec un nuage de lait. C’est fascinant, les formes que ça prend. Ça s’épanouit dans la tasse puis la trouble entièrement. Quand il n’y a plus rien à voir il reste juste à la boire.  
Havoc bien sûr ne voit pas l’intérêt à ça. Son thé, il le prend avec une dose copieuse de citron et sans trop y regarder. En attendant de rallumer sa cigarette.  
Fury sucre généreusement le sien, fidèle à sa réputation d’avoir toujours des goûts d’enfant.   
Breda le prend nature avec des pâtisseries à côté. Rien de bien surprenant à tout ça…


	18. équipe - Football!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où l'équipe Mustang joue au football.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Ça joue !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist; AU?  
>  **Personnages :** l’équipe Mustang  
>  **Genre :** gen/un peu crack  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « (Rico ne se marre pas mais secoue la tête, dépassé.) »  
> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o3 au o9 octobre ’12> chez Drakys>)  
> \+ parce qu’il commençait sur le FMA-Day: _Don’t Forget 3. oct. ’1X_  
>  **Notes :** la faute à ce poster du 1er anime que j’ai acheté il y a plusieurs années qui représente toute l’équipe sur un terrain de foot…  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Passez-moi la balle, Boss, vite, vous êtes marqué !

Havoc crie et gesticule et réclame de participer au jeu. Ed, sûr de lui, préfère continuer à dribbler tout seul et… fatalement, se fait piquer le ballon par Archer. (Havoc en a trop fait et s’est vu marquer lui aussi très vite ; il aurait eu du mal à récupérer la balle si Ed avait daigné la lui passer. Roy l’engueule en passant.)

L’adversaire se rapproche dangereusement de leurs buts et dans la cage, Fury s’inquiète. Mais il n’a pas à arrêter de tir lui-même, Breda l’intercepte avant.

\- Allez, ça joue !


	19. Farman, Havoc/Fury - En secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dont' Ask Don't Tell."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** En secret  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Watteau Farman ; Jean Havoc/Cain Fury  
>  **Genre :** choupi ?  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, de Square Enix et du studio Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème :** "en cachette" pour 31_jours"> (12 octobre 06)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 175

Ils s’embrassaient. Farman cligna des yeux. Sur le toit du quartier général, comme des collégiens. Vraiment. Havoc était assis dos à la rambarde, et Fury à califourchon sur ses genoux. Niché au creux des bras simplement refermés sur lui, s’appuyant sur son torse. Yeux fermés, tous les deux. Ils se contentaient de s’embrasser, comme des collégiens. 

À ce qu’il semblait, ils auraient pu passer des heures comme ça, dans les bras l’un de l’autre, à simplement s’embrasser, jouer uniquement des lèvres et de la langue, innocemment, sans avoir l’air d’aller jamais plus loin.   
Mais ils n’avaient pas des heures devant eux, seulement le temps supposé nécessaire pour une pause-cigarette, une pause-café, quelques minutes volées à leur service. 

Ça aurait pu être suffisant pour un coup rapide dans les toilettes. Au lieu de cela, ils se cachaient sur le toit pour s’embrasser, comme des collégiens.  
C’est pour ça, parce que ça semblait tellement innocent, qu’il garda secret ce qu’il avait surpris.


	20. Fury, Havoc, l'équipe - Des goûts et des couleurs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Des brunes, des blondes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Des goûts et des couleurs  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** équipe Mustang, Cain Fury/Jean Havoc  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** « Il aime les [blonds] vous croyez ? »  
> d’après Laitue sur un >Arbre à Drabbles (spécial FMA Fest! Don’t Forget 3.Oct.’11)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Il aime les blondes, vous croyez ?

\- Qui ça, Havoc ?

\- Évidemment qu’il les aime.

\- Non, pas forcément. Dans quel domaine : bière, cigarettes, ou femmes ?

\- Euh...

\- Pour les clopes sans doute, pour les gonzesses peu importe tant qu’elles ont de beaux nichons, et pour la bière ça serait plutôt brune. Il me semble.

\- Et pourquoi tu voulais savoir ça, d’abord ?

\- Bah non, juste comme ça. Euh, il avait l’air de beaucoup s’intéresser à cette secrétaire et puis, Hawkeye...

\- Nan, aucune chance avec elle.

\- Quant au reste de l’équipe...

\- Si des fois il avait aussi un faible pour les bruns sans nichons peut-être ?


	21. Havoc & Fury - Première Cuite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comment ça, "compter les verres" ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Première cuite  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, plutôt 1er anime  
>  **Personnages :** Jean Havoc et Cain Fury  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** "d’accord, j’ai peut-être un peu trop bu..»"  
> d’après Modocanis sur un Arbre à Drabbles (16 – 22 octobre ’13)   
> **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- J’ai peut-être un peu trop bu, concède Fury tout étonné de sa propre maladresse, en tentant de se rattraper au chambranle.  
\- Combien de verres ? demande Havoc, hilare, en le soutenant.

Fury doit réfléchir intensément… sans résultat.

\- …Je ne sais même plus.  
\- He ben, pour une première soirée de fiesta, c’est une sacrée réussite.  
\- Je suis pas sûr de vouloir appeler ça une réussite, gémit Fury.

Havoc lui tapote l’épaule.

\- Mais si. C’est dur au début mais la gueule de bois fait partie de l’ensemble. Pire c’est le lendemain plus on se dit que ça en valait la peine !


	22. Fury, l'équipe, Roy/Riza - Protocole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tout le monde le sait, mais officiellement personne n'en parle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Et le protocole à observer...  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** équipe Mustang, Roy/Riza  
>  **Genre :** gen/humour  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** « Et, il n’était pas question d’appeler l’Espagne en renfort sur cette question délicate et sujette à contreverse. »  
> d’après Mimi-chan 66 sur un Arbre à Drabbles (spécial FMA Fest! Don’t Forget 3.Oct.’11)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Question délicate et sujette à controverse : peut-on ou ne peut-on pas féliciter ses supérieurs pour leur mise en ménage, parce qu’on est vraiment content pour eux, même si en théorie c’est interdit et que si c’est vrai ça doit rester un secret, résultat même si on est à peu près sûr qu’ils sont un couple il reste toujours un doute et...

\- Whoa, mec, reprends ton souffle !

\- Mais la réponse dans ce cas précis est : oui ils le sont et non il faut pas. C’est leurs affaires privées et l’un des deux n’appréciera pas qu’on y fasse allusion en public.


	23. l'équipe versus Briggs - En toute légalité

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Des coups fourrés avec le Nord.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Et tout ça est parfaitement légal !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages :** équipe Mustang  
>  **Genre :** gen/humour noir  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « On est dans la merde ».  
> d’après Opelleam sur un Arbre à Drabbles (15 – 30 novembre ’13)   
> **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- On est dans la merde, les gars, marmonna Havoc en reposant le planning des prochains entraînements.

Les prochaines manœuvres jointes n’avaient rien de manifestations d’exhibition : survie en milieu hostile et combat soi-disant simulé sur le terrain de Briggs et de Fotset, en direct en repos entre les deux.

\- _Ce qui ne nous tue pas nous rend plus fort_ , cita Farman.

Après un rapide calcul, Breda conclut qu’ »ils » étaient effectivement en train de tenter de les tuer et que s’ils survivaient ça serait sur les rotules.

Fury, lugubre, alla chercher des formulaires standard pour rédiger un testament.


End file.
